Love is Poision or A Gift: A Days of Our Lives Fanfic
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: This is my story of the alternate version of the love triangle: Shawn D. brady, Belle and Phillip. It's really deep feeling and awesome, in my opinion. Hope you all read it and like it. See you all later.


**Hi! Another Days Of Our Lives story. I haven't watched the show in a while so if I got any characters, storylines or whatever wrong, I deeply apologize. Also, don't be afraid to respectfully correct me. This is just my take and 'alternate universe' for Days of Our Lives. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

 _Love Is Poison Or A Gift_

 _By: Shimmer Star 5_

"Do you really think you will have Claire? If so, your deeply mistaken!" Growls Phillip, darkly. Shawn (not Shawn Johnson) gave the same amount of venom back at him."What would a rich boy like you, do for a child?! I bet that the first thing or whatever that comes out of your mouth will be related to money. In some type of way." Phillip walked up closer,anger flaring up minute by minute."I can pay for a child, get food and diaper..stuff like that. I can give her a privileged life more than you!" Hope was standing by, quiet for the whole conversation until this point."Why don't you two just get along for once! Act like actual adults!" A voice suddenly echoed through the halls, stating the upcoming truth.

"It's because they are in love with each other."

Everyone turned to face Belle, who was very stiff and stern looking. She looked at her former husband and her current beau, Shawn. Phillip tried to deny it, stuttering in the process."Tell them..that..that, we're not in love," Shawn looked at the floor shamefully and stayed quiet,"...Shawn?" Tears went down Shawn's face as he starts walking away."Come on Shawn, wait. We can talk about this." The man turned around sadly, whispering."I'm so sorry Belle. It's..It's true. I still love you all the same, but I also love this...fool." He falls gracefully on his knees and started to cry. Belle and Hope rushed towards him, comforting him with love and understanding. While Phillip just stood there, gaping.

"Shawn, it's okay. I forgive you and..you shouldn't hold yourself back on what you want. If you want an open marriage, it's okay. Just know I won't do it because I love you that much Shawn. I do. This is really hard for me to see you this upset. What would Claire feel if she sees you like this? She'll be so devastated." Phillip couldn't hold it in any longer. He locked eyes with Belle and they both knew. She smiled and nodded her head, giving permission. Phillip took a quiet deep breath and walks foward and bending down to Shawn's level. He takes Shawn's chin gently, lifting it and kissing his lips softly. Shawn gasps but kisses back hesitating. The quicker that it started, the quicker that it ended. Hope clears her throat as she smiles."Me and Belle will be back in an hour or so. Right, Belle (winks at her)?" Belle does it back and puts on her coat quickly, smiling."Yeah Hope, bye boys and tell me the details." The two men chuckle softly as he girls left the door.

Shawn and Phillip turn towards each other again. A hand from Shawn lifts up to cup Phillip's face. Shaking. Phillip smiles and turns his head to kiss his palm. Shawn giggles as he pushes Phillip down on the ground. He sit on his hips, slowly taking off his shirt. His hands roam through Phillip's chest as he looks down at his lover with love and lust. The desire of taking him right there was eating him up. But he wanted this to be not only special, but safe. Good thing he has, the condoms. Shawn continues what he's doing as his expression changed from happiness to almost, void or sadness creeping in. He leans down and kisses the corner of Phillip's mouth."Are you sure, you want to do this?" Phillip nodded his head."Yes baby, yes." Just hearing the pet name made Shawn tearing up. Kissing him even more deeply, biting and pulling his lower lip softly. The two continue to make out as tongue came into play. Shawn gasps as Phillip's tongue met his in a dance, then sucking on it gently. They both purred as the make out continues, now starting to touch each other.

The two men finally took off the rest of their clothes as they made love. Many _rounds_ , for a _long_ time.

Meanwhile, Belle and Hope are giggling. While picturing the scene of the two men getting it on."(sighs) I'm happy that Shawn and Phillip are finally together. But you know, I never thought of them as a couple. They were always at each other's throats. Fighting over...me, mostly." Hope nodded in agreement."But honey, are you actually okay with this? Do you know how hard a open marriage would be?" Belle smiled at her."Yes, I know. Experience it many times with my high school friends. Who wanted to marry early. I love Shawn,Hope. If we both think that this will be best for our marriage, then that's that. I'm positive I'm okay with and know the challenges on the way. I just want Shawn to be happy." The two stayed silent for a moment. Drinking their pineapple ice tea slowly. Until Hope brings back the topic of Shawn and Phillip. Making the ladies imagine and giggle again.

Now back with the lovers in action. Shawn and Phillip decided that five rounds is enough. They cleaned the floor of their (ahem) mess. Deciding to move to the bedroom to cuddle. They stayed silent for a good thirty minutes or so. Then the silence was broken by Shawn. Who turned towards Phillip, worrying."I think this is a mistake..." Phillip's anger suddenly flew as he says slowly with venom."...why...?" Shawn senses the tension and sits up, turning away and out of the embrace. His eyebrows knitted together as he licks his lips nervously."Well, we haven't been at each other's good side. Despite how much we're in love with one another. Now, one point we were arguing and the other,we just had sexual intercourse. I'm afraid that we're going too fast and that this is all a dream. If you really love me, if you want this to work,then we got a lot of work to do. I do love you Phillip, the whole damn time. Even at this moment." The statement coming from Steve, made Phillip sat up and crawl towards Shawn. Wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck."Your right, darling. You are really right. I do love you Shawn. I want this relationship to work, baby. I don't like arguing with you." Shawn smiled seductivly all of a sudden and turned around in the embrace."What about having joint custody of Claire?" Phillip pondered on it for a minute and agreed.

Shawn smiled as he leans forward to catch his lips in a searing kiss. The two continued to kiss as Belle and Hope came back from their crusade. The two didn't even notice at first when the girls called them."Guess who's still getting it on...PHILLIP, SHAWN! WE'RE HERE NOW!" Says Belle. Her words startled the boys and they pulled away abruptly and very fast. Phillip gave a annoyed grunt as Shawn shooked his head. Phillip rolled his eyes before saying still with annoyance."Yeah, yeah. It worked girls. Are you happy? We love each other." The girls squealed in happiness, with glee."I'm so happy that you guys are happy. Right?" Phillip and Shawn smiled and looked at each other.

"Right."

 _Years later..._

Now they are married and very much in love. The joint custody process was a success. But unfortunately, as Shawn tried his best to be fair to both his wife and his husband, Belle had too much jealousy and backed out. Filing for divorce and full custody of 8 year old Claire. Shawn begged her to stay and worked this out. Since it was also her idea to have a open marriage. Belle relented and instead wanted a seperation from her husband. Shawn was bitter sweet and agreed. The judge granted the seperation but not the full custody to Belle. Shawn already asked Phillip, with his husband quick agreement and encourage. He talked to Belle and asked her to go to Hong Kong with him for a while and work the marriage out. Belle agreed and told him to go and that she'll follow since she will have to talk with her boss and 'find' a place for Claire.

"But Claire will be with Phillip, darling."

"I'm not so sure about..Phillip, Shawn."

"Why?"

"I'm just not so sure, okay."

"I..guess? Bye."

Shawn hanged up on Belle, angry. He couldn't believe of her actions lately. He loves his husband so much, Phillip came along way from the 'brat' he used to be years ago. But wasn't upset for long."This is my chance to work it out why her. Also today is me and Phillip's 6th anniversary. I can't let this..this anger get control of me." He walked to the bedroom, where his husband is sleeping.'Another nap.' Shawn thought to himself, smiling. He got on the bed and crawled to the sleeping form. A small, quiet gasp escaped his lips. He couldn't believe how handsome Phillip really is. Shawn is really grateful he married this man. This is worth it. Shawn turned,tilted his head to the left and dipped down to capture his sleeping husband's lips in a kiss. He continues to kiss him as Phillip woke up. He saw Shawn and smiled, deepening the kiss. Shawn grinned devilishly and made the kiss really messy. Kissing sounds were loudly heard and saliva as coming out from both of their lips. After a whopping 15 minutes of kissing, they pulled away breathing heavily.

"Wow. What a nice wake up from a nap I was trying to take." Says Phillip sarcastically but smiling. Shawn's smile grew bigger as his hands roam his bare chest, under his shirt."Happy anniversary baby." He whispered. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss him again. Phillip laughed as he softly bit and pulled on Shawn's lower lip. Licking over it, once. Shawn moved down on his neck and just started his parade of kisses and 'make outs' with the skin."Now I'm definitely getting more than one hickey from you." Shawn just continued with what he's doing while pushing his hand down, in between his legs. Phillip gasp and groaned. They stayed in this position, this dance for a good 10 minutes or so.

The two ended up doing many rounds of making love. Shawn's phone ringed, showing Belle's name. But Shawn was so distracted that he didn't even noticed. They were five minutes into round two when he shut off his phone, still not knowing that Belle called him. Once it's shut off, he continued the love with Phillip. Hours later, the two laid down, heaving and gasping for much needed air."Can't wait to do more later babe, but I believe we got a lunch and dinner to attend to." Says Phillip. The man next to him(Shawn) chuckled and agreed. Getting up to get ready for a shower. Asking if Phillip wants to join him, but his husband saying no. It's because, it will be too much of a distraction. The two took a shower together anyways and got ready for lunch. In Shawn's car, the men both open their phones to find about four missed calls each from Belle. The two became worried while Phillip decided to call Belle.

"Hello? One of you finally called back."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Belle. We were...busy."

"Oh yeah! Busy having sexual intercourse!"

"Belle. Calm down."

"You know what, I really do need to go to Hong Kong. Tell Shawn that I will meet him there. Leave immediately if he wants this to work."

"...yeah, will do Belle. Talk to you later."

"Whatever, bye."

Belle hanged up as Phillip looked at his worried husband win a knowing look."I guess. But I want to celebrate our anniversary with you first." Whispers Shawn sadly. Phillip smiled and shooked his head. He kissed his cheek many times, all over."Turn around, baby. It's okay. Go to Hong Kong." Shawn frowned as he obliges and heads back to their home. Phillip got a text message from Belle that Claire is at grandma's(Hope) house for the week and all weekend. When they got home, Phillip helped Shawn pack his stuff and make sure he has everything that he needs so that his travel will be successful. They put the last stuff in the trunk of the car when Shawn embraced Phillip. Tears were welling up in his eyes as his voice breaks. Each time that he tried to speak. Phillip cupped his cheek and wipes away any tears. He pulls Shawn for a kiss that his husband is glad to have. They continue for a few minutes before slowly pulling away. Savoring the flavor of each other."Bye baby, I love you." Shawn looked in his rear view mirror, right at Phillip."Bye babe..."

"Love you too."

 _Two hours later..._

Shawn already left on the plane for Hong Kong, believing that Belle will follow right away or very soon. But Belle had other plans to attend to first. She drive to the men's house that they shared together. She brought a big orange duffel bag with her. Heavy with many stuff. Belle has someone with her. Meanwhile,Phillip is looking at the wedding photo of him and his husband. Missing him already, despite wanting him to work things with Belle. Someone knocked on the door as Phillip was kissing a photo of Shawn."I wish, I could return already. To the marines. They take my mind of these things." The knocking continues as Phillip finally stands up and answers the door, revealing Belle and Brady."Hey...Belle, I thought your already on your way to Hong Kong?" Belle and Brady smiled weirdly, in a way that made Phillip nervous."Oh it's nothing Phil. Me and daddy just want to do something _reaalll quick._ So stay corporative and everything will be fine." Suddenly, she quick and efficiently grabbed a belt and tackled Phillip to the ground. With Brady's help, she hold him down as she wraps and tightens the belt beyond all the way it could around Phillip's neck. Suffocating and choking him.

Phillip's face turns red and slowly blue."W..W..Wh...Why?!" Belle grunts as she tightens it even more, strain in her muscles and draining her whole strength,"You took my husband away from me! Now you will know what's like to mess with the Brady family. Especially me! Once I'm done with you, Shawn will be mine!" Phillip turned blue and almost passes out. But he pretended to be dead for a little bit as the siblings released the belt. But then Phillip tried to escape and Brady brutally tackled him down. Punching him with metal brass knuckles and crowbar. He kept hurting with all body parts and the two weapons repeatedly. Blood squirted and splashed everywhere, along with super tiny pieces of skin ripped off. It continued even after Phillip just lay there, dead. They made his face as messed up and in recongnizable as Emmett Till's. But smiliar to that crime, the only way officers and Shawn(later on) identify him is by the hair and ring on his finger.

Once satisfied, Belle and Brady got out really quickly, getting rid of the physical evidence and blood on the way. The body of Phillip Kiriakis laid there. Motionless and blank. Getting cold by the minute. His face looks like it's been taking off. Except for the empty eyes. Two hours passed by and someone was knocking on the door again."Hello, Phillip? It's me, Hope. Along with Marlena and Claire." But no one answered the door. They tried again two times and same results pop up. They all started getting worried and called the cops. The authorities came without minutes and knocked the door down, freezing when they saw the bloody murder scene and the body itself. It was so brutal that one of them even accidentally vomit. Two out of the five there got out and escorted the ladies away."You don't want to see." Hope shook her head in disbelief."No...No...NOOOOOOOO! PHILLIIIIIP!" She sobs as Marlena silently cries along, while comforting her.

She called John and to,d him everything and make plans.

"Set a furenal, Phillip is...dead."

"What! How?"

"Murdered by somebody sick. Don't know who."

"Alright, on it already. Are you okay?"

"Sad but yes. I'm with Hope as well. She's distraught, love."

"...Okay, already set it up and continuing the planning. I'm going to get you girls."

"Alright. Try to contact Shawn."

"Okay, bye love."

"Bye, darling."

John did try to call Shawn right away but the service was suddenly bad and it lasted that way for a surprising month and a half. Everyone already had a furenal for Phillp and another one with the U.S military. One day, When Shawn was already in Hong Kong waiting for Belle, he got a call from..Salem."Hello? Who is this?" A sad but deep and serious voice answered him."This is Salem P.D and we have some news for Shawn-Douglas Brady. Is this the man." Shawn said yes and the conversation that followed was really heartbreaking for Shawn.

"Well sir. We're told that you were married to Phillip Kiriakis. Correct?"

"Yes. What's happening, please tell me."

"Sir...I'm sorry but your husband was brutally murdered by Belle Black and her brother Brady Black. In which we recently found out. However they both pleaded not guilty to the charges of first degree murder. It would be really nice if you can come back home and take care of your daughter, who is currently with your mother. She's really smart for her age and already knows, crying everyday as we were told. Once again sorry sir."

"Okay, thanks...officer."

Shawn abruptly hanged up and sank gracefully to the floor, sobbing harshly. His husband is dead. Really, dead. To top it all off, his wife Belle, is the killer. The one he wanted to strengthen their relationship with."I should've stayed. I should've stayed." Shawn's voice broke as he continues to cry. He quickly gets ready to leave and he next morning. Does the thing he prepared for. On the plane, tears still pour down his fee as he remembers the smile on Phillip's face and their kisses. But mostly, basically summed up, his love. He kisses a photo of Phillip as he chokes out a strangled reply.

"Why, baby. Why you?"

 **Hi you guys. This is the end of my story but the aftermath is coming up next. So...not totally the end. I hope you all liked this story a lot. If you have any suggestions and feedback. Please feel free to do so but in a respectable manner. Bye, love you all.**


End file.
